Love is a Dangerous Feeling
by Phaedairu
Summary: When Kagome is kidnapped by the man who killed her parents, how will she escape? Will she be able to? Or will love prevent her from escaping?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic and will most likely be really long. I'll try to update as often as possible. :)

Coming out of the front doors of her office building, Kagome looked up and searched for her car. Spotting a black, sleek Audi S8 a few feet away and smiled, heading towards it. Opening the back seat passengers side door, she hopped in and started giving instructions to her driver, completely oblivious to what was going on in the car. Suddenly feeling something sharp and cold pressed to her throat, she abruptly stopped talking. Afraid to move, she sat quietly with her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the end to come.

After a few minutes of silence, her captor finally spoke. "Climb in the drivers seat and drive." It was a male's voice and it sounded oddly familiar, though Kagome couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who...who are you?" Kagome asked hesitantly, hoping he would not slit her throat for asking a question.

After a minute, he finally answered. "I am the one who killed your parents. And if you do not get in the drivers seat and drive, I will kill you too."

Fear struck Kagome and paralyzed her. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk and she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Feeling the blade press into her throat and the warm, wet trickle of blood down her throat forced her to start functioning. "A-alright." Climbing in the front seat, she started the car and pulled out onto the street. She looked in the rear-view mirror every few seconds, hoping to get a glimpse of the murderer in her back seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked her captor, praying to the gods that he had somehow disappeared.

"Just keep driving until I tell you to stop."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whew! Took me awhile to start and then complete this chapter! I wanted it to be longer but the imagination called for a short one this time around lol. Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review if you can! :)

After what seemed like an eternity of driving, taking random turns and resisting the urge to just stop and jump out of the car in an attempt for freedom, Kagome's captor finally gave her instructions.

"Stop at that hotel. We will stay there for the night."

Kagome pulled into the hotel's parking lot, thankful that they had finally stopped. She needed to use the bathroom so bad she thought she would burst any minute. Looking in the rear-view mirror nervously, she waited for his next instructions.

"Go inside, rent a room with two beds and if you even think of pulling anything, I will kill everyone inside of the building." Gulping, Kagome nodded, grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

Once inside the hotel lobby, she was greeted with a friendly smile and it took all of her strength not to break down and cry right then and there. She gave a meek smile back and headed towards the counter.

"I'd like to rent a room please, two king sized beds." The desk clerk gave her a nod and started fumbling around with some papers. He placed a card in front of her and marked places that she needed to fill out.

After everything was finished and paid for, she took a deep breath and headed outside. Hopping back in the car, she backed out and drove around to where their room was.

After they stopped, her captor gave her more instructions.

"I want you to go inside, get cleaned up and ready to go to sleep. Then, get in the bed farthest from the door and turn away from it. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded, got out and went into the room.

Once inside the dark, cool room, Kagome let out a few tears. She felt weak and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed at home and sleep for days. She hoped desperately that this nightmare would all be over with soon.

She shook her head and then wiped the remaining tears off of her face, turning the lights on and walking into the bathroom to shower and ready herself for what she felt was going to be a long, torturous night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took me so long to update this. I promise I will never take that long again. I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it and the next few chapters will be pretty long as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was quite pleased with it! Thanks for being so patient!**

Staring out of the balcony window of the hotel, Kagome enjoyed the small bit of stars she could see. She lay down on the bed, facing the window just like her captor instructed her. A small glimmer of hope surged through her at the thought that she might get a glimpse of him through the window. Not that it would help her escape. Still, she took comfort in the thought. It was the only thing she had at the moment, hope. It wasn't physically helpful and it was most likely pointless, but she still had it. Hope that the man would get whatever he wanted or needed and would let her get back to her normal, safe life. Hope that someone one notice her disappearance and would alert the authorities.

A sudden rustling sound in the room startled Kagome and she quickly turned her head towards it, her brain registering prematurely that it was a bad idea. Before she knew it, she had a knife to her throat and she was sitting up, facing the window again. Only this time she wasn't staring at the stars; she was staring at her scared reflection. Unfortunately, she could only see a small part of her captor in the window, his hair. It was silver, like moonlight, and it took her breath away. Dazedly, she wondered what would happen if she reached back and felt it.

Shaking her head mentally, Kagome scolded herself for even thinking such a thought. He was evil, that much was for sure, and she wouldn't let stupid hair distract her from that. She cleared her throat, suddenly confident even with a knife pressed to her throat. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you want so I can give it to you? Is it money? I have plenty of it, just tell me the amount." She swallowed thickly and stared at her reflection, waiting for a response.

She heard a whisper of a sigh behind her and felt the knife leave her throat. Letting out a relieved breathe, she put her hand to her throat to make sure that it was alright.

"I need…help. And you are the only one that can give it to me."

Kagome looked at the window in surprise. "Um…okay. Well what kind of help? And why couldn't you just ask me like a normal person? I mean, really, what's hard about that?" She cupped her mouth with her hand before anymore stupid words escaped. She cursed her innate ability to ramble on when it was least convenient.

"I could not let you see me. You would have known straight away who I was and I could not risk that."

Kagome nodded absentmindedly. Her mind had drifted to another place, a place she had been scared to go to for quite some time now; the night of her parent's murder. The only thing she could remember about it was her parent's faces when she found them in their bed, covered in blood. She vaguely remembered another person, but her mind wouldn't seem to let her form a clear picture. It didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was the vision engraved into her brain. It haunted her every night when she attempted to sleep, and every time someone brought up her parents.

She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts that she'd forgotten about her captor until he started speaking again.

"I…I did not kill your parents."

Kagome looked towards the wall sharply, not caring about staring at the damn window any longer. "Oh, is that so? Well, if you didn't do it, then who did? Please, enlighten me." She glared at the wall, imagining a scenario that involved her pummeling a silver haired blob into nothing.

"I do not know. That is what you are here for."

Exhaling a frustrated breath, Kagome crossed her arms. "And what exactly am I going to do? I can't help you find a killer I don't even remember."

She thought she heard another sigh from the man and wondered why he so desperately needed her to find out. If she could put this behind her, then so could everyone else.

"You will remember as soon as you see me."

Suddenly, before she could even register what he had said, she was turned around forcefully only to come face to face with the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. He had long silver hair, deep golden eyes and sharp, angular features. Something stirred in the back of her mind, recognition, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Somehow she just knew that she'd seen him before.

And then, in one great rush, it all came back to her. The face, the eyes, the hair; they all reminded her of the man she saw when she found her parents. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she remembered the look on his face. It was evil, predatory and just plain wicked. It scared her more than anything had ever scared her. She remembered running, screaming from the man that had just murdered her parents.

Kagome barely registered that she was crying and that the man was staring at her. He handed her a tissue and she slapped it away. "How…how dare you. Y-you murdered my parents and now you're p-playing some sick joke with me. What kind of a f-freak are you?" She was full out bawling now, unable to do anything but. She no longer cared about escaping, knowing that her efforts would be futile anyways.

Then she noticed the knife sitting on the bed, carelessly, beside her. She looked at her captor; eyes filled with hate and started talking to distract him. "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

He looked down at his hands and hers made its way slowly to the knife. "I swear to you, I did not murder your parents. I was set up and I need your help proving it. If you would just give me a week, one week, to prove to you that it was not me, I will gladly let you take that knife and drive it through my heart yourself."

Her hand stopped moving and her eyes grew narrow with suspicion. "And how do I know I could trust you? How do I know you're not just setting _me _up?"

Looking at her sadly, he took the knife and handed it to her. "I guess you do not know. But at least know that you are not in my captivity any longer. I do not want you to leave, but…I will not kill you if you try to escape, either."

She stared at him in suspicion for awhile and, despite the warning bells blaring in her head, she agreed to give him the week he needed to prove himself. She wasn't sure what it is that made her trust him, but she just felt that he was telling the truth.

"Alright, you have one week."

Her heart skipped a beat at the small smile that donned his face. Silently, she told her heart to stop acting stupid and to focus. She couldn't let it stray just because of a pretty, potentially murderous face.


End file.
